raffifandomcom-20200214-history
Starvin Marvin
Starvin Marvin is a Raffi song on Adult Entertainment. Musicians * Raffi - Vocals, Acoustic Guitar * Bob Doidge - Bass * Bill Cymbala - Drums, Percussion * Ed Roth - Electric Piano * Don Potter - Electric Guitar * Ben Mink - Mandolin * Carla Jensen - Backing Vocals * Judy Donnelly - Backing Vocals Lyrics In this big city, you'll often hear The sounds of Starvin' Marvin, The latest country folk rock hero They're trying so hard to push. He's a talented boy with a musical toy And a heart that don't stop feeling. In a minute or two, I will tell it to you Why they call him Starvin' Marvin. First, I'd like to say how I used to enjoy His ways with words in a song. And he used to play his guitar so cleanly I could listen to him all night long. When he sang to you, the songs got through-- Brought you up real close. And you didn't even mind the manners Of his slightly artistic pose. But the jobs were few, the day was poor He and his woman went hungry Constantly broke, surrounded by wealth, Was enough to make him feel so lonely. Humble in his place was the look upon his face, Marvin was constantly fighting. And his music showed the pain of a tough-skin man Whose tenderness was always hiding. But then one day, his luck had changed. He brought the bosses to his door. They must have done a lot of slick fast suite talking Who swept them right off of his floor The moral brought an album and a flashy pair of pants And stardom on the radio. And from that day forth, he's been a much-changed boy From the one we used to know. Starvin' Marvin, former tough luck kid, Lame duff folk rock star. Have you forgotten what it felt like years ago To remember just who you are? (Just who you are) Can't you, just for once, drop your halo hat And touch the ground you're standing on? Look back to the things that were dear to you Or soon they'll be long, long gone. Long gone. Long gone. Now he struts around with his petty entourage And carrying his robes behind him. And when you're talking to the man, though you're with him face to face, You don't know where to find him. You sometimes hear a mention of hungry days Not only just enough to impress you. And the lessons that he's learned are the dollars that he's earned And he's only got time to forget you. And the dollars that he's earned are the lessons that he's learned And he's only got time to forget you. Starvin' Marvin, former tough luck kid, Lame duff folk rock star. Have you forgotten what it felt like years ago To remember just who you are? (Just who you are) Can't you, just for once, drop your halo hat And touch the ground you're standing on? Look back to the things that were dear to you Or soon they'll be long, long gone. (Long gone) Look back to the things that were dear to you Or soon they'll be long, long gone. (Long gone) Long, long, long gone. (Long gone) Long, long, long gone. (Long gone) Long, long, long gone. (Long gone) Long, long, long gooooonnnnne. (Long gone) Long gone, long gone, long gone, long gone, long gone, long gone) Category:Songs Category:Raffi songs Category:Adult Entertainment songs